


We Didn't Start the Fire

by crazynoona



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Loki The God of Mischief, Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Marriage couple, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta'd, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, a bit of, did anyone said therapies?, sextherapies?, what I thought would happen when one is to wed loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynoona/pseuds/crazynoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny A.U fic where Darcy and Loki got hitched but things escalated downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want your drama  
> The touch of your hand  
> I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
> I want your love
> 
> You know that I want you  
> And you know that I need you  
> I want it bad, your bad romance  
> I want your love and I want your revenge  
> You and me could write a bad romance
> 
> Bad Romance - Lady GaGa

 

* * *

 

Darcy checked her outfit one last time on the tall mirror in their lavish bedroom. No,  _his_  bedroom. Dressed in a magnificent emerald long-sleeved chiffon Atelier Versace with thigh high slit on the side and Swarovski diamonds crusting on the V of the bodice. His choice obviously. It had been delivered personally by the house of Versace earlier today. It fit like a glove, hugging her every curves, though it looked very much like her second mortgage she got to admit that she did feel divine in it.

Perfect for the battle tonight, she mused.

The corner of her eyes caught a picture of them on the dresser. _Boy_ , how perfect they looked together. Her ringless finger caressed his smiling face beneath the glass. How could someone with the look of a descending god have a soul from down below? Or worse yet, no soul at all.

Whatever the answer was, she isn't gonna stick around to find out because tonight she will tell him that she had enough of a disastrous whirlwind he called a marriage and she wanted out.

She headed down to the parking lot, decided to drive herself to a venue where she'll meet him. His family was throwing an annual company party uptown and when they said party they really meant  _'the'_  party. The one that will be covered by every media in the city. It was the Odinsons after all. The last name that was basically the key to the city.

Loki Odinson.

It was obvious ever since their first encounter. Their attraction was like wildfire during the hottest drought of summer. Blazzing, burning, suffocating. 

She could still hear Thor saying, _"Darcy, met my brother."_ While Jane teased, _"Do try not to kill each other alright? I kinda need both my best man and maid of honor to actually attend the wedding."_

And pretty much, that was it. She was lost. Darcy never believed in love, much less at first sight one, but boy did it punch her straight to the gut (with a mean uppercut). Seemed to her it was mutual at the time. _Fucking bullshit!_

Within less than three months later, a drunken night trip to Vegas and BAM they were married. A seriously huge rock of a ring banded around her finger. 

Clearly, both of them didn't think things through when they exchanged their 'I do's exactly a year back. 

She should've known better. Everyone knew what awaited around the murky corner after that kind of fire.

The smokin' hot asshole got more issues than Vogue. Outside their (mindnumbing) sex he was one stonecold bastard. He never lowered down his barricade, always so near yet felt too far, unreachable. As if she was chasing a friggin' mirage. Her heart really couldn't take this much longer. This whole hot and cold thing he'd been giving. She refused to live in a Spanish soap opera full of dramatic shit as her daily rations, _no,_ Darcy Lewis is  not that kind of girl. 

 _Even with the sex?_  Asked the Jimminy Cricket on her shoulder.

 _Yes_ , even with the sex.

Maybe.

Possibly.

_Oh shut up!_

She was sure their neighbours would be the most thankful people of all because after this night they wouldn't be bothered by their loud love making or/and angry shouting (plates flying, furniture breaking, you know, the _usual_ stuff) anymore.

It was safe to say that the two of them together, were like a ticking bomb, a pair of disaster waiting to happen.  

Darcy cleared her throat, straightened her smoothing down her impeccable dress. The media hounds were waiting on the entrance.

_Okay then, this is it._

_Just do what Skipper does Darcy, smile and wave. Smile and wave!_

 

***

 

Loki loosen his bow tie, his posture tensed. He never enjoyed this kind of gathering, with vultures scattered about the bright room. Much less after his mother passing and his infamous  _coup d'état_  against his beloved 'father' and 'brother'.

Revenge. People was right about it. Succeeding in one did not make you feel any better, if anything it left him cold and hollow inside. At the end of the day, everything was nothing but bullshit. He needed her. Darcy. Where's his Darcy?

She had been acting rather peculiar lately, but mostly that was his fault and he isn't proud of it. He was never good with people, not a single one. _Heck,_ even his subordinates dread at the sound of his approaching steps. Simply because he had been in the dark for way too long. Until she came along.

That woman is the Sirius in his constellation, the compass in his stormy skies, his lighthouse. But still, he can't seem to break himself from old habit, from those old demons that still chased him.

A commotion at the entrance captured his ears and he knew right away she had arrived. Just like the first time they met. Setting her apart from the flock, his eyes found her among many others around her as she entered the room.

The reigning goddess of his heart was still a vivid color in the seas of black and whites.

Magnificent, glorious, perfection.

And she's _mine, all mine_ , his mind whispered with much pride and possessiveness as she strutted closer to where he stood.

 

***

 

"What's that?" With no kiss or a simple hug Darcy approached him, a folder in her hand and a flute of champagne in the other.

"Umm ... _that_ would be our divorce papers." She answered as she sipped down her second serving to tamper down her jittering nerves, because as always, her body reaction betrayed her logic, seeing him did unfathomable things to her viscera. 

His right brow arched elegantly, trying to read her face only to found that she meant what she just said. Loki grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her away from the crowd. His face was impassive as ever, only a flicker of emotion flashed in his green eyes.

He scanned the spacious hall, looking for a privacy which seemed to be impossible at this moment. But then he noticed the coat room.

_That'll do._

"Follow me." His calm controlled voice concealed his inner turmoil. 

He knew she was pissed, but - a  _divorce?_  That was too dramatic, even for him.

Promptly he secured the doors so no one could enter. "What are you playing Darcy?"

She laughed bitterly, looking vaguely at the room that was actually bigger and fancier than her last flat. " _Darling_ , play time's over. I already signed mine, now it's your turn." She shoved the folder to his chest.

He loomed over her, "Do not mock me." He clenched his fists, reserving himself from trembling.

"Trust me, I'm not." She countered, "I'll leave them in your hands, you can send them to your attorney if you don't wish to see me ever again." 

" _What?!_ " Loki's mouth opened in agape, he gripped her upper arms, closing in on her, her scent starting to assault his senses, "I - I, why don't I want to see you again?! This is madness Darcy!" He stammered, "I won't sign the damn papers. I won't sign anything at all! You're mine!" he shouted, taking the folder from her hand and threw it away unceremoniously to the floor before gathering her to his embrace.

Determination shone in his eyes, "No." She tried to shove him away but he retained his firm hold and _god,_ feel free to think she was mad, but being in a close proximity with Loki, seeing his face full of fury burnt something inside of her. She loved to lure him into anger, and honestly - any kind of emotion that broke out of this stoic man. To let her see that, beneath it all he was just a human, a red-blooded flawed being just like her, instead of a fucking frozen robot of perfection!

Slowly, she leaned over on her tip toes, brushing a kiss on his lips, "I'm here to say goodbye Loki." 

He closed his eyes with pained expression, pressing his forehead to hers and at once her resolution crumpled to the ground. 

"Don't Darcy, don't leave." He begged.

 _Fuck this man!_ He'd be the death of her if this kept on going.

"Please don't make this harder Loki … I - we've tried, it's just not working out for us." She tried to ignore the splintering stab in her heart, "We're not like Thor and Jane, we're…different."

"Yes, we are," his hand moved to settle around her waist, bringing her flat to his body, his other hand cupped her chin, lifting her to face his. "We're different. We're forces of nature you and I." 

A faint smile danced on his lips, his glistening eyes locked on hers, and in that moment of pure silence she swore she could almost hear their heart beat clamored in unison.

Ever so gently, he lowered his lips to hers. It was sweet like their beginning, heart wrenching like their bitter ending. She retaliated in furious fervour, thinking that this will be their last.

She opened her lips, letting him in. His tongue savoured the very feel of her, he nipped and licked at her lips, thrusting in, danced with her tongue. He took his time, softly, gently. She thought, a knife stab through her heart would hurt less than this.

It was too much but at the same time, never enough. Just like a drug. He ruined her, she ruined him. Still, she needed more, he wanted more.

The kiss grew relentless, more, he needed all of her. To mark her as his, to keep her forever his. His woman, his anchor, his sanity. 

"Loki..." his name escaped in soft sigh.

He pushed her to the wall of lining coats, his thigh slipped between her legs. Her hands coiled around his neck. "Hush Darling, don't, don't think - "

He trailed kisses to her ear, "Just feel me, feel us," he licked the curves down to her nape, sinking even lover to her cleavage. His finger traced circular pattern over the tip of her breast over and over in a maddening rhythm before he finally slipped down the dress, bared it down to her torso, then he devoured her breasts in turns. 

"Oh fuck! Loki, yes!" Darcy's hips rolled involuntary to his, feeling the hardness of his erection grinding to her core. She moaned delightfully as he hummed in pleasure. 

She reached for his tailored pants, aiming to free his cock. When her hands finally touched him, he closed his eyes and grunted.

Eagerly, his fingers found their way to her barely there panties, sliding it to the side and languorously, teased their way in. She was already wet, ever since he dragged her in here. Who wouldn't seriously? Had anyone seen him in his tuxedo? No, wait, better if they didn't look at him at all! _Really,_ he was ridiculously handsome. Hands down, the most gorgeous man in the party, and that was saying shit tons because Thor was present too.

"Oh fuck, Loki!" She whimpered as his fingers started to play their delicious tune. He knew exactly where to touch, to twitch and turn, enough to send her flying.

"Let go Darling, for me," he flicked some more, to that one spot that she loved most.

And she did, she let herself go, shattering in his arms, calling out his name.

Without waiting for her to recover, he guided her legs around his hips (bless this thigh high slit!), propping her with his hands around her ass and fused their lips as his cock thrusted in one hard push. She cried as she took him in, lust driven she told him to start moving.

Clenching his jaw, Loki did as told. He pounded on her like a savage, "Mine," his voice hoarsed, "You're _mmh_ ... mine!"

Her hands clutching hard to the cold railing of the lining coats, _god he feels so fucking good inside!_

"Say it Darcy," he chided as he kept on pushing in and out of her. The sound of their breaths mingled with the hot liquid friction from where their skin met. "Say you're mine!"

Darcy grabbed his head firmly to face her, "No,  _Darling_ " she said, mockery in her tone, a smirk on her lips and she kissed him, viciously, passionately.

" _You_ 're mine!" There was a glint of mischief in her eyes. She shoved his chest, breaking their contact, pushed him down the floor to straddle him. Kicking away her Jimmy Choos. She tore his dress shirt. It sent the buttons bouncing on the floor.

"This -" she ducked down, bited hard on his shoulder then moved to lick his chest, to his lean and mean six pack, "This is mine." She trailed hungry kisses even lower to her favorite spot, his adonis belt.

His palms dug to her hips, her soft skin still hid under the dress, his brows furrowing, eyes closing in agony, " _Darcy..._ "

Gradually, she sunk lower to take him in again, "You're ..." She dipped one inch, yanked his hair, forcing him to open those pretty eyes of his, to take a good look at her, "all ..." another inch, "Mine!" She took him to the hilt, kissed him as they're united as one.

She saw fire burning in his dark eyes, his ragged breathing getting heavier, but she was the one who will set the pace this time. "No,  _not yet_  babe ..." she rolled her hips, riding him languorously, deliberately making him crazy.

" _Gods_ yes! Darcy - Darcy ... yours." He choked out.

She smiled victoriously before stepping up the speed, she can feel her own orgasm was building up again.

Harder, faster she drove up and down his body, "Loki ... I - I'm close .. _fuck_ -" 

His fingers moved to her mound, flicking and rubbing at her labia. His hips welcoming her every push, their movement getting sloppy, frenzied, and after a few more thrusts they flew together, burning, falling apart in each other arms. He spilled to her womb as he cried out her name in ecstasy. She convulsed even tighter around him, taking every bit of him, thoroughly, completely.

 

After the tide passed, she flopped to his chest, catching her breath. "Damn..."

His chuckles rumbled deep in his chest, "Indeed." His hand snaking around her, kissing the crown of her head.

"So -" he started, mirth in his tone, "Shall we sneak out from the dull party then? I'm sure I'm not in a proper nor presentable state at the moment."

She glanced to where he motioned his head, at the fine shirt she murdered before she laughed, a melodious, infectious laugh. It was definitely his favourite sound in the whole world, " _Mmm_ ... I'd totally pay to see Odin's face if he sees you now," her fingers trace randomly on his abdomen. "Looking thoroughly ravished in front of every pompous bastards in the room."

Loki smirked at her remark, he caught her hand, softly kissing her knuckles, "About those damn papers Darling ..." he lowered his sultry voice, eyes darting to the other side of the floor, to where he threw the folder earlier. His other hand reached out to bring it closer.  

 

"Yes?"

 

" _This,_  is my answer,"

 

With much resentment he tore the folder in half along with all the papers inside. And again in another half, demolishing them completely and threw the pieces to the air.

The shredded papers fell daintily around them, like the amber and fawn foliage drifting by the cool wind on an autumn day where they first met. 

 

She rolled over on top of his naked chest, squinting her eyes, feigning an irritated look, "You know I still need those." 

 

"I'm _positively_ sure that you do not." He grinned smugly. 

 

"Now, what say you Darcy Lewis?" Loki looked down to his beautiful wife, his Darcy and her wild brown hair framing her face.

 

"Well ... you could ask me again _later_ , after we repeat this in your car, maybe a bit in the elevator just to freak out our neighbours, then in our living room, our kitchen, our bedroom, and definitely in the bathroom too." Her bright smile rose, projecting hundreds of fluorescent colors in his vision.

 

"As you wish my Darling, as you wish," and he kissed her lips tenderly, sealing their deal. 

 

 

***

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my second one shot (this is the [first](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3203834) one , totally unrelated.) What do you think? Was it legitly hot? Or you know...maybe not?  
> I kinda imagined Loki would not be the type of husband your parents wanted you to end up with (but would that stop us? Pfft). 
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly didn't know where this comes fro - 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ok wait, that was a blatant lie! It's because of _him_. Damn you Freddie! You're so uncouth!
> 
> (pardon me, twas a long dark lonely night and Hiddleston playing an ass was always too hot to handle and I can't even.)
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading :* hope it was (at least) entertaining, I should be doing work actually, so I better leave now.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think ^_^ all comments/kudos are most welcome!
> 
> Oooh and I did tag that this isn't beta'd, and wrote it as a fast dribbles on my phone in the middle of the night, so pardon the errors here and there, I'm terribly sorry.  
>  
> 
> xxoo
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to two years later ...  
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have been asking for more of this two stupid humans that I love so much more than my non-existence love life, so here you go. I've been feeling down and a bit hangry lately and I thought, heck, I needed to channel this frustration! And voila! I write this piece of porn (because we all know it's the only answer). Don't bother looking for plot because it ain't there XD this is straight up smut y'all, seasoned with tiny angst and feels, so bottoms up!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

***

 

 

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

 

Darcy hears the steady rhythm of the leaky faucet inside the bathroom of her old flat, the one she insists on keeping even after Loki brought her to their (his) new, and of course more lavish, place. That was one smart call now that she rethinks about it. Though he needs to contact the handyman, because the sound that fills the cold room with a resounding echo starts to get on her nerves, it only amplifies the emptiness she wraps herself in.

Despite the peeking sunlight through the blinds and the bright breezy weather the early morning brings, her body feels somewhat heavy as she lies back on her single bed, one hand props under her head while she raises the other up against the ceiling. And there it is, the radiantly shining rock enclosed around her finger that stands out in contrast with the rest of the place.

What a joke. 

After that night when she handed him the divorce papers she thought things would change. She really did. That Loki would somehow ... _change._  That he would open himself more, maybe share some of those untold stories, his vulnerabilities, those deepest darkest secrets he kept hidden for so long until they were no longer his burden alone. 

It's not like he didn't try, because she knew he did (though she never admits that to his face). He just didn't try hard enough, or at least not as hard as she had hoped for. But maybe this time, that wasn't at all his fault when she was the one with such a weak-ass resolution when it comes to him.

Deep down she knows that the kind of intimacy her heart really craves doesn't necessarily involves a mere touch of a hand, but still, every time his fingers land on her skin, each time those lips that were so cruel yet so soft kissed hers when he made love to her like no one ever did before, she always relented, whatever heated arguments they were in left forgotten and scattered along with the remaining of their clothes. 

That was how it went most of the time, another anger put down with a kiss, another fight abandoned with the two of them tangled on whatever surface available, lips fused to one another as their body coalesced and fell into the oldest dance in time. 

Until the snowball got too big to be ignored.

In hindsight she shouldn't be too surprised, really. One can't possibly put out fire with fire.

Restlessly, Darcy rolls her body until her face rests on top of the soft mattress. Man, what's the use of getting away when her mind always comes back to him? 

Thinking about him always makes her head ache and her heart throbs. He always told her she was his kryptonite, his downfall. Now it only seems to her it's the other way around. Since the very beginning, this has been her losing battle. She can't live with him, yet she can't bear to live with the thought of not seeing him. She would constantly wondering about random things like whether he eats, whether he sleeps, or the real reason on why the heck he's so persistent on keeping all his pain locked up for himself.

A sudden creak by the door startles her and pushing her body with her hands, she rises from the bed to see the incoming. She really doesn't have to be a soothsayer to be able to tell who just enters her tiny quarter.

It's her _dear_ husband. The only man who could always find her no matter how far she runs or hides.

To be honest she misses him terribly, yeah they fight (and a lot at that) - but which couple don't?! Besides, there are happy moments too. Furthermore, she hadn't seen him in almost a week, though she also didn't wish for him to find her this soon either.

The last thing she heard from the office (yep, not from him) was that he's going on a business trip to London for three days starting from last Monday so what is he doing here now? 

Unlike her accelerating heart, the nearing steps are poised, unhurried. A long, lean figure saunters into the threshold and into her line of vision. The lack of lighting hides his features from her eyes, though she could still see his and the way those pair of greens pierce into her.

"Your phone is off," he starts, loosening his tie. "I thought I told you not to disappear without telling me?" he asks languidly.

Keeping her expression flat, she gets up and sits straighter, "Yet here you are."

He steps closer, towering above her with his statuesque figure. His razor sharp eyes follow her like a predator on alert while his true emotions, as always, remain obscure. 

"Mind telling me why my dearest, darling wife wasn't around when I got home yesterday?" Loki smiles sweetly. Inside though, his blood is churning, both with the pain of missing her and anger of not being able to find her in the middle of the night.

For days it had tortured him, the fact of being miles away from her. He spent all those hours inside the empty hotel room, inside the jet, and even in those damn meetings that he rushed just so he could come home sooner, thinking about her, the only thing that is constant and makes sense in his life. Her blue eyes, her melodic laughter, her red lips and the sinful way they kissed. Those were everything he painted on his mind the moment he opened the door to their penthouse only to find no one was there.

The first thing he did was contacting Jane Foster, he didn't care how late the hour was. And in her sleepy state that woman dared to lie to him by saying that Darcy was there, she even hung up on him before he was finished (he could hear Thor mumbled from a distance). Naturally, Loki came by before the sun was up to fetch his wife, and of course said wife was in fact, not there at all. Jane stuttered in her apology, said she wasn't thinking (his call was two in the morning) and she couldn't help it because that was what they always do for each other, to keep each other's ass from trouble.

Breaking his own habit, Loki got a bit panicked. Darcy was a hot-headed woman, but she can take care of herself. And despite their fights, she wouldn't possibly just leave him without a word, not Darcy Lewis. She's not a coward and she has a heart bigger than anyone he knows. But still that didn't stop him from worrying. That sort of feeling was new to him, she really got him scared to death by the thought of losing her, of facing the bleak possibility of everything they've shared would one day be nothing but a faraway memories and would slowly be forgotten. No. He can't let that happen. He really would rather spend the rest of eternity fighting and losing himself to her compared to not being able to see her at all.

Amidst the turmoil inside his chaotic mind, he thought, into what sort of crazy monster love had turned him into? Without a doubt, the sort who wanted to be with her forever at all cost was his answer.

 _Oh he's mad,_  Darcy muses, frankly, quite amused at being able to read the man under his mask. "Maybe she's bored? The penthouse is too _damn_ big for me to live on my own, you gotta admit that," she lightly replies.

"What's bothering you this time, _wife?"_ he raises a brow while rolling the sleeve of his white dress shirt.

"What's bothering _me?_ This time?" she parrots gingerly and rolls her eyes, "Why must you say it like that?" she scowls. She's so not ready to face him right now. She has yet to finish that pint of Ben  & Jerry's she bought on the way here yesterday.

"Like what?" he asks again, his tone sounds sincerely clueless. _Yeah right!_

"Like I'm the one who's crazy!" she hisses, crossing her arms in front of her chest like an armor.

"I didn't say that," his jaw twitches when he drags a chair and places it in front of the bed. "Why would I say such a thing?" he presses as he sits down with his long legs wide apart. Taking in how young and beautiful she looks in her half-bun do, her decades vintage shirt and without any makeup on.

She tries to ignore how enticingly dangerous he looks right now, so elegantly jarring in the middle of this beat down flat and the way that expensive fabric of his pants couldn't hide the hardness and the power lurking beneath. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're _you?_ Because you're the great Loki Odinson and you do what you want?!"

"Darcy, don't." Despite the warning his voice remains soft as silk.

Motioning for him to stop, Darcy holds her hand up, "Look Loki, I really _really_  don't wanna fight, we've fought enough. I'm tired. That's why I decided to be on my own for a while. I thought you weren't going to come home until tomorrow anyway, so it's not like I ran away or something!"

"This isn't a safe neighbourhood and we both know it," his eyes darkens as he rubs his slightly scruffed jaw. Loki also notices how much he sounds like his late grandmother with the things he just said but he no longer gives a damn. "If you want a place to think you can always stay at the - "

"This was _my_ home! _Mine!_ And I feel safe in it thank you very much!" Darcy cuts angrily. Being a trophy wife has never been her aspiration in life, not then not ever. She has her own job and not even Loki could lock her up in his bejewelled cage!

They're staring at each other squarely now that their eyes are on the same line, though no longer standing the air around him still intimidates the hell out of her. But _maybe_ that's more because she has this urge to hit him by his pretty face and at the same time, to rip that stupid shirt off his stupidly attractive body. 

 _For godsake Darcy, think of something else other than eating him alive would you?!_ She scolds her inner-self, the one that's been wavering the moment his familiar scent fills the room.

Loki tilts his head to the side, and with a curious observation he asks, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Startles at his sharp assessment, she blurts, "I should be the one asking you that!"

"Darcy ..." he starts softly, the way he speaks her name suddenly sounds so tired and broken. "I know, with me things are never easy and I might be difficult to some -

"To **many** ," she corrects, raising her brows.

"To _many_ people," he continues. "But I always try my best when it comes to you, to us."

His stare is so intense she had to look away, but then he decides to get closer as he ditches the wooden chair and opts to kneel down the floor, right in front of the bed she's sitting on.

"You are precious to me," his palm reaches over to her cheek, bringing her eyes back to face his. "You're the only one I have. The only one I need."

"No, don't," she shakes her head. It's getting too much for her. She could never stand seeing or hearing him like this. Too much sweet promises that she could not live on with.

"Darling, sweetheart, look at me," he urges, his right hand lands on her knee and he kneads her softly there.

"Out there, I maybe a lot of terrible, broken things, but with you I feel like myself again, I feel whole. Can't you see? We're perfect when we're together and I would never hurt you," the raw honesty laces in his voice just about kills her.

"It's not that! _God!_  I don't need perfect - I just need," _You! I just need you dammit!_ "Why can't you just let me be! I just feel - suffocated and I need some time to think!" she barks, pulling her face off the warmth of his touch.

"I can't. Because the last time -" he takes a calming breath, running his fingers through his hair before continuing, "the last time I let you think on your own, you handed me those _damn_ papers!" This time there's a hint of flare in his eyes, those shades of green are no longer remain a steady, bottomless river but alight with fire.

"Well maybe we should - " she starts but falters.

"What?" he sharply finishes her sentence before she had the chance to end it.

She sighs again, loudly this time, as she shrugs and replies with a weak, "I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I honestly don't!" In sudden frustration, she tugs at his tie, inching them closer together. "You're right," she nods, "it's _never_ easy with you and I'm starting to lose my mind!"

" _Well,_ let me make this simpler," he flicks his eyes toward her plump lips before reaching up again.

She couldn't help but notice the roughness in his voice and the way he licks his lips before biting it after he says those words. Though before she could give him another retort, he obliterates all logic left within her as his lips suddenly capture hers in a soft, careful kiss.

It's the faintest, most lingering kiss that draws her in, that moves her heart and she couldn't do nothing but to reciprocate in the same fashion. Chasing his lips when they're about to let hers go and visa versa, until sweet is no longer the right word to describe the way he now claims her lips. It's not just her breathes he takes away, but it's as if he's trying to desperately rips her soul out off her. It goes on and on, deeper, warmer, all wet and hot and heavy until it reaches to a sizzling fire that burns them both to the point of no return. His tongue delves in, tracing, tasting every inch of her as if he couldn't get enough.

Until, with a pained sigh he drags his aquiline nose along her cheek, breathing her in as if her intoxicating scent is the very oxygen that fills his lungs. His mouth peppers her cheek with soft, longing bites and he wistfully utters to her skin, "I. Want. You." He insinuates each word with open-mouthed kisses to her cheek as his left hand find its way to her hair, to angle her better to receive his ministration while the other rests heavily on top of her right chest, right above her breast that is now aching to be touched.

He gives more pressure to his palm, noticing how her breath hitches under his touch and the way her nipple hardens at the simple contact. With a wolfish smirk he then adds, "You. Want. Me," he states it so certainly as he backs away slightly so that they can see eye-to-eye, giving her _that_  mischievous look that could only mean one thing. This man is about to ravage her. And she's going to love every minute of it.

"We fight for each other, not _with_ each other. End of story."

Darcy gapes, no longer know what to think or say as her body responds to his intimate call, " _Fuck_ Loki, we can't - you _can't_ use sex each time we're having a hard time!"

"Can't I?" he rubs lower until his palm cups one heavy globe and with his thumb, he traces circles around it until the movement draws soft whimpers out of her lips.

Feeling bolder, following the lead of his desire, he parts her leg and snugs between them. Not just that, he lands his face on her cleavage and plants kisses on her breasts, over her flimsy Metallica shirt (she doesn't think she needed to wear a bra since she plans on lying around and mope all day).

No longer able to think straight with her blood rushing down to that one spot, she grabs him by the head and tangle her fingers into his raven hair, guiding him to go further down, lower and even lower, until he reaches the juncture of her thighs and kisses her there too. He teases and he teases, with his mouth, his teeth, his tongue, his fingers, until she feels the hot liquid that's been pooling inside her leaks out of her knickers, soaking them further.

"So does that mean," he pauses and kisses her there _,_ "you," _lick,_ "really," _kiss,_ "want me - to stop?"

Two of his long fingers slip inside her wet knickers, "Darcy, I believe I just asked you a question." Without waiting for her reply he starts to move within her, crooking his fingers just so before sliding them in and out of her in a deliberate speed.

"Darcy," he presses on for an answer.

Feeling herself twitches and burns with want Darcy finally gives up, "No!"

"Come again?"

 _Oh she would, wouldn't she? Soon enough you smug bastard!_ She could feel his smirk, but she's already too far gone to tell him off. "Don't. Don't stop," she tells him instead.

Hearing that inflamed him further, with a grin he tugs her shirt and takes it off off her, tossing it unceremoniously down the floor. Leaving her naked save for her useless knickers. Then he dives in for another kiss on her lips before he traces those wicked patterns down to her neck, her chest, and her exposed breasts. He suckles hard before he bites softly on one sensitive peak. He goes on like that, alternating the pressure, from pain to pleasure, taking turns from one nipple to the next, turning her into a hot quivering mess on his wake.

"Look how wet my wife is for me, _Gods,_ I can't want to bury my cock in you," he almost growls as he rips her knickers off the way.

"I've been missing you since the moment I left our house," he lands a kiss on her mound, "all I wanted was to go back inside and make love to you until I'm sure I left a child growing inside of you."

Those words send her even closer to her end and Darcy screams out his name the moment his tongue starts to work its way along her folds while his fingers keep on scissoring and moving in and out of her, making way for when he completely fills her with his cock.

"Oh Darcy, how gorgeous you are darling," he whispers between kissing her, worshiping her, loving, enjoying every inch of her generous, glorious curves.

"Loki," she moans wantonly and after that all she could say is a series of breathy moans and wild whimpers. _Boy,_ her old neighbours sure are going to have an earful of what's going on in here, because the walls aren't exactly thick and Loki is never a silent lover, but to be fair, it's almost impossible not to be with the kind of sex they're having.

"Come, come for me," he notices how close she is already, her core starts to tightens around his fingers.

"No, no, I want you inside me, I want to come with you in me. I've missed you too much, please, _please,_ babe - " she cries as she rolls her hips. 

It's not a hard choice for him to make, seeing her so undone and carelessly writhing under his touch. This wonderful creature is truly a goddess and he's just a man after all.

At once Loki strips out of his pants and shirt, all the while watching how she touches herself as she eyes his body hungrily.

"I'm not going to use protection," he warns her evenly. "I don't want to feel any barrier between us. It's going to be you, me and nothing else."

Darcy gulps and nods. 

"And as your punishment for not obeying my words, _again_ , I'm going to fuck you raw all. Day. Long, is that understood?" he asks, his palm rubbing along his rock hard shaft. It stands so thick and looks almost painfully purple with leaks of cums coming out of its shiny head.

Without a word she nods, licking her lips and scoots backward to make room for him on her small bed.

"Promise me you'll never leave," he prods as he leans above her, aligning their bodies, guiding him even closer. Repeatedly, he brings the head of his cock prodding on her opening, but not really entering.

"Only if you say you love me," she taunts. 

"More than you know," he replies in a heartbeat and because he simply couldn't wait any longer, in one smooth push, he enters her welcoming, tight heat. 

They both loudly moans in unison, his sounds more like a growl. " _Fuck,_  Darcy, you're so tight," his pants ghosting on her cheek as he goes balls deep, "Has it been too long baby girl? Are you - alright?"

 _It hasn't been that long, but God -_  biting her lip at the incredible sensations he brings, she gasps out a breathe she didn't know she was holding, "Loki, I can feel _everything."_ How impossibly deep and hard and huge he is that the width of him stretches her walls until she can sense those veins and ridges of his shaft grind along her cunt. 

After some shallow thrusts to give her time to adjust to his girth, he starts to move with both hands firm on her hips. Slowly at first, pulling out until it's just the head of him inside her before he slams back in, making her toes curl as her body arches like a drawn out bow.

As if hypnotized, his eyes are glued to where they are joined, watching the erotic push and pull of their in-sync movement, how her slick covers his thickness and the way they fit so impeccably.

The slapping of their skin echoes inside the room, perspiration glinting on their body. His darkened eyes never left hers while his hands move to join her hands as their body meets thrust by rhythmic thrust. She snakes her feet around him as he bends lower to taste her lips again, and there, caging her beneath him he murmurs a heartfelt "I love you" while at the same time enclosed their fingers tighter together.

"And, ahh - _oh God!_ Loki, I - I love you too," she meets his ferocity with the roll of her hips, "So much that it feels too much sometimes," she admits, pulling him for another kiss.

"Prove it," he says with a challenge, a smile hangs on his lips.

"Anything." Not breaking their contact, she raises to sit and pushes him on his chest until they're both on a sitting position. His cock gets even deeper this way, she thinks as she deliberately tightens around him, making him grunts. 

And right then, before he begins to move again, he smiles at her so warmly and kisses her again, "Let's make a baby."

 _Wha - l_ _et's make a what now?_  

"A-are you sure?" the out of the blue suggestion catches her off guard.

"Always am when it comes to you," his hands reach lower to grab her ass, guiding her to move because with the way she clenches him from the inside might just spoil the fun far too soon for them both.

"So - what do you think, wife?" he gives her another exceptionally hard thrust, his face is contorted in a beautiful agony, "should I -" he moans, "put one in you today?"

"I - " _What is she supposed to say?_ She plants her palms on his chest, her nails scrapping the surface of his skin as she takes him in again and again. She's already so close to coming that it's getting harder and harder for her to speak let alone to think. 

"Yes?" he grunts, one hand holding tight around her waist while the other is reaching down between them until he finds that little pearl and decides to tease her there.

With that added pleasure she could no longer hold back, his thrust gets more purposefully intense each time he drives into her and each time her breasts come in contact with his chest.

Once more, twice, he pushes into her and finally her eyes see stars and she cries out, "Yessss!" She exclaims the word repeatedly and at once he kisses her lips as he bends her back down to the bed.

"Loki! Oh - _aannhhh!!!"_ she digs her hands to the sheet and clutches on it as she calls out his name. The sensation is so electrifying that it almost feel as if her body wouldn't stop convulsing as he speeds up to chase his end.

"I'm close, so close darling," he kisses her forehead, "I want you to come for me again, together. I love it when you squeeze my cock. Can you do that for me baby?"

She thought she couldn't but turn out, her body tunes more to his request than to her own prediction, because as his cries get louder and his movement more frantic that the bed creaks and trembles underneath them, she finds herself in the verge of climaxing again.

"Yes that's it, _fuck, yesss -_  Darcy darling, look at you, so perfect with me inside you," this time her orgasm comes harder than the last, her walls are practically milking his cum out of him.

"Come, come inside me, I want to - _unff,_ ahh, I want to have your baby," she urges as she keeps their eyes locked without a single hesitation hovering in them. 

And just like that he's once again lost, lost in her eyes, lost in her soul. Giving in the control he was always so proud of before. His mind soundly admitting that even if the world keeps on turning with its treacherous ways, this woman would always be his salvation, his heart, his home. With the last thrust he let his seeds flood inside her, marking her, making her his forever more. 

Feeling sated and complete, they lay together in peaceful silence, even the dripping faucet no longer bothers her. His even breathing and the clamor of her own heartbeat are the two things she could hear. He's not yet pulling out of her, but she already feels the warm, sticky fluid from their bodies gushes down her thighs. None of them seem to care as he spoons her in his warm and safe embrace.

"Come home with me. I want to finish this on our bed."

"You're saying you're _not_ finish? Is that a brag I hear?" she teases, snuggling back to his chest.

"I've promised you all day didn't I? So no, I'm not finish with you, but that'll do for now," he smirks. "And you?"

"I'm good," she hums, "I feel more than good actually," she grins as he rounds his hand to find hers and laces their fingers together.

"Does that mean you're ready to share your thought? The one that had been bothering you and brought you here in the first place." He rubs his thumb on her knuckles.

 _So he noticed._ She stews for a short moment before turning her head to face his, "I will, you know I'm bad with secrets,  _but_ don't you think it's better to just go home and finish this first? You wouldn't want to break that promise would you?"

His answering chuckles before he bends to kiss her is the most beautiful music to her ears and watching it peels away her doubts. If anything, she finally realises, his happiness is one thing that's worth fighting for. If he needs her to be his anchor she will and if he needs her to wait for him, she will.

She will no longer fixate on the bad, or the reasons why they won't work. She will focus on the good, in finding more reasons why they will. 

Closing her eyes as she lets herself gets swept away with by his tender kiss, she decides that there's time for what she's about to tell him. She wants to ready herself before she has to come clean.

Maybe, she'll be ready to tell him on their anniversary next week? It would be the most appropriate gift now that she already hears his request with her own two ears. Besides, it's not like she could keep this secret alone for too long now, she smiles to herself as she lovingly touches the soft curve of her abdomen. 

Yeah. Next week would be perfect indeed. 

 

 

 ***

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to give these two a happy ending. 
> 
> Thank u for reading everyone!!!! It certainly been too long and I miss writing them so much. Yeah of course work has been busy, but it's not just that, I don't know, it's almost like I could no longer write, seriously 〣( ºΔº )〣 esp when it comes to the smutty bits (this is my 1st ever smut since summer last year, and my dirty self was like, whaaa-!?!?!), which are usually one of my fave part to write lol anyways, are you guys still out there? I def hope you are *wavesaround*
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.:  
> I no longer want to ask for kudos or comments because those writer pleas never change a thing, those who would make the effort usually did without me asking for it (thanks you guys, it means more than u know) and those who didn't, would never bother. Also I no longer want to make apology for my own writing and all things that are lacking in it. I slipped, I messed up and I am not that bright either. I write my stories mostly in the middle of the night where I should be sleeping, as a personal therapy for me and for those who want and take pleasure (no pun intended) in reading it (thank you from the bottom of my salty, slightly charred, heart). If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. And if somehow I want to be educated, be it grammar or maybe some other, more important social issues (because ppl are SO sensitive these days and so am I), I wouldn't come knocking to AO3. Peace out.


End file.
